True Magi of DXD
by Crystal Winged Angle
Summary: Being forced to go to a new world just for some sick vampire trolls amusement, not how I imagined spending the rest of my day. Now trap in a new world with a deck of cards and the ability to summon servants. Well it could be worse...Is that a dragon? OC/Self insert
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, High School DXD and the Fate series are all property of their respected owners. I only own my OC.**

 **Chapter 1 Prologue**

 **New York (Brooklyn)**

Snow slowly descended down to earth on this cold afternoon in December. The winds began to blow, dragging snow along. The streets were mostly filled with cars, and not many people are out walking. A city bus slowly pulled up. As the doors opened, a figure began to push his way through the crowd of standing people.

"Excuse me, coming through." were some of the words that could be made out from the struggling young man as he finally managed to free himself of the crowd. Once off, he dusted himself off and flipped his hood up to shield himself from the snow. "Man, there must be one day where the bus isn't crowded." the young man muttered, beginning his trek to his destination.

As the young man walked, he noticed many snowmen, or, at least, attempts to build snowmen. He noticed people shoveling snow from the driveways and walkways. He continued his walk in silence, just enjoying the peace and quiet until he reached his destination. He looked up at the medium-sized home and… he found the snow piled up high. The young man's left eye began to twitch. "I really should just pay some of the local kids to come by and clean this up, but I'll deal with this later."

He went around to the back, grabbed a shovel from the garage and made a small path so that he could reach the front door. He would salt and shovel later after he did his homework and relax.

Once he made it inside, he took his hood off and threw his jacket on the coat hanger and threw his book bag somewhere. He looked to be about seventeen and had shaggy brown hair with blue eyes. He stood at 5'7 and had a slight tan. He was dressed in a plaid blues and green shirt with some worn out blue jeans a pair of Nike shoes. "I can't believe there was school today. It makes no sense since they sent us home after a rapid dismissal. The teacher still gave us work. This sucks so much."

He looked around and noticed the place was quieter than usual. He could not find his parents, but he did find a note on the fridge that said they had a business trip overseas and could not say goodbye before they left. It said his grandparents would be coming to look after him until they came back. _This explains why the snow was still outside._ He sighed. Before he could think anymore, he heard his cell phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Matthew. How are you, my boy?" He was surprised at the greeting but smiled nonetheless.

"Hey, Grandpa, it's good to hear from you. I'm fine. How's Grandma?"

"She's fine, my boy. Just sleeping right now. We are just stuck in traffic right now because of the snow, so we might take a few hours." Matthew hummed in response.

They continued to catch up for a few minutes before hanging up.

"I guess I could kill some time playing some games on my PS4." So, with a plan in mind, he went to his room, took a random game out of its case, and started playing.

 **2 hours later**

In his room, he is currently asleep after gaming for a while.

But all good things must come to an end.

A loud noise from the kitchen had awoken him.

"Dammit, what was that sound? I really hope it wasn't Grandpa dropping a plate or something."

Matthew said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and made his way to the kitchen.

As he arrived downstairs, he noticed the lights were on.

"Hey, Grandpa did you break a glass or somethi-"

He never his sentence as the person sitting at his kitchen table was not one of his grandparents.

but some old man who appeared to be in his fifties and was dressed in some weirdly suited combo. But what really stuck out were his eyes. They were red and slitted. The more he looked into them, the more he felt like he could be driven to madness.

The atmosphere was tense.

"I know I'm handsome, but you don't have to keep staring at me for so long." the old man said with a smirk on his face and a light chuckle. All the old man got was a blank look. "Oh, come now, not even a slight chuckle?"

The tenseness was still in the air, but it seemed to lessen slightly. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Matthew replied.

"You really don't know? Take a closer look." the old man said with a grin. Matthew looked him over again. He did seem somewhat familiar. His mind ran through the memories. He finally stopped on a visual novel he played when he was thirteen. His eyes widened, and cold sweat rolled down his neck.

"You're Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg the wizard marshal." Matthew responded, but internally, he was freaking out from what he remembered about this man. He was a troll of the highest order. He had no idea how Rin trained with this man and remained sane, and from the look on his face, he had a prank coming.

"Good. You know who I am. From that look in your eyes, you know why I'm here." Zelretch said.

"Nope. No idea, old man." Matthew lied through his teeth.

Zelretch just chuckled. "You're a terrible liar, you know that, kid?"

"Okay, the first question is answered. Now, what about my second?" Matthew said, ignoring the previous comment.

Zelretch gave him a serious look. "As you know, I have the power to travel to alternate universes." He got a nod for that. "But some universes have guardians that won't easily let anyone pass their world. I would like to research, but the guardians won't let me past without a fight, and if we did, it might end up destroying that universe, so I came up with a plan." he finished while leveling a fanged grin at Matthew. It sent a shiver down the boy's spine.

"Oh god, no." Matthew mumbled.

"That's right, Mr. Griffin. You have won the Zelretch travel-to-another-world vacation!" Zelretch said, and, for some weird reason, fireworks appeared out of nowhere.

"Do I have a choice?" Matthew asked hopefully.

"No."

"Fuck!"

"But what about my life here? My friends? My family?" Matthew cried, panicked. He saw Zelretch's eyes softening somewhat.

He responded, "Don't worry. Leave that to me. I'll tell you about it after you arrive. Before I forget, you might need this so that you don't end up dead so quickly." Zelretch said. He pointed his finger at Matthew, muttered some words and suddenly Matthew fell to the ground as his mind was flooded with knowledge and abilities he did not know.

"W-what did you do to me!?" Matthew shouted as he finally got up. He glared at Zelretch, who seemed pretty amused.

"I just gave you the ability to use the third mage Heaven's Feel and catch." he explained, tossing Matthew a deck of cards. "These are class cards. I recommend you use them to your advantage when using their abilities." Matthew was trying to wrap his brain around what has happened when a white light began to surround him "Wait ho-"

He did not get to finish as a white light had enveloped him, leaving Zelretch alone in the kitchen.

"I hope he doesn't die too soon. I would lose a great source of entertainment. I hope to witness all the chaos you cause, Mr. Griffin."

Then he flashed off to prank some other poor soul in his world.

 **Prologue end**

 **A/N: That wraps up that i hoped you all enjoyed. This is my first fanfiction and i decided to do it as a crossover with fate/stay night and High school DXD with a self insert OC with the third true magic and an ability to summon servants and the class cards are to help my OC when he gets into trouble and can't always rely on his servants. I really won't be following canon too much and when I do it will be altered. If this gets some positive review I might end up continuing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It's on the first chapter**

 **Chapter 1 Welcome to DXD**

The dimensional gap was a sea of infinite colors and nothingness. It's pretty much an endless void full all sorts of crazy colors that connected the the world of earth,heaven and the underworld nothing can survive here without some form of magical protection. It's also the birthplace the two powerful beings: One known as the Infinite dragon god Ophis, and the other was the true dragon Great Red. Besides these two were other beings called gogmagog, golems that were created by the ancient gods.

The gap was relatively quiet with the only sounds of Great Red's wings flapping, as he did tricks and the sound of him cheering for himself. Red would be facing off against Ophis in the same old cycle: she tries to get him to leave her home, he ignores her, then they fight and argue. After a while, she realizes she can't beat him and leaves.

 **"Hmm... It seems that pint-sized squirt finally got the memo to give up. Now I can do my tricks without her antagonizing me."** Red said as he performed a barrel roll. As he was caught up doing more stunt's, a small tear in the gap opened up. After a few seconds, a figure came out.

It seemed to be human in nature. It was Matthew Griffin, who was currently passed out. His body seem to instantly cover itself in a layer of magic to protect itself from the harmful nature of the gap. His body was slowly drifting through the gap. He eventually stopped when he hit a large chunk of debris.

As Matthew's body on the debris, the portal behind him closed. As this was happening, Red was trying to pull off a back- flip and failed. He roared in frustration. It echoed throughout the gap. He had messed it up for the third time.

Our protagonist began to stir at the sound. He slowly began to push himself up and slowly opened his eyes. He shut them quickly. His eyes were bombarded with a variety of colors and light.

He opened his eyes again. A beautiful sight of a variety of colors shifting almost endlessly greeted him. It was as beautiful as it was nauseating.

"It kind of feels like I'm staring into a huge kaleidoscope." Matthew said. He began looking around, trying to find any signs of life. He could not. He began to pat himself down, making sure no body part were missing. It seemed that when he was teleported, he had kept everything that was on him.

"Come on. That vampire couldn't have at least dropped me off near a town or something?" Matthew released a sigh. "This is some start to a journey." He grumbled, beginning to float. He tried to figure a way out of this void.

A little bit further away from our hero, Red felt a presence had entered the gap. He had felt a huge amount of magical power, but ignored it. He went back to his great struggle of trying to perfect this back flip. **"Come on, Red, you got this! Here we go!"** Once more, the mighty dragon began the task with a will of unbreakable steel to complete his stunt...or until he got bored. Whichever came first.

Matthew, while lazily drifting in a random direction, suddenly heard the noise."Thank god! Maybe it's some people. Maybe I can finally get out of here." He said as he turned his body in the directions of the noise. He began making his way there.

After a while, he finally made it. He was surprised. Instead of people, he saw a dragon.

"...Is that a dragon, and was it trying to do a back flip?" He never thought in his his life that those words would come out his mouth. But, then again, he never expected to meet a vampire troll who sent him to another dimension, so anything was possible.

"The fact he's struggling to do this was pretty funny. But, then again, seeing a giant lizard doing anything stupid has to bring a smile to someone's face." Matthew said as he chuckled.

He continued watching the dragon. For better or worse, the dragon turned its head and stared straight into Matthew's eyes. It even felt like he was looking deeper, straight into his very soul. Its gold eyes pulsed with unrestrained power.

Time seem to freeze as the dragon stared at him. It was terrifying. He saw many ways he could have died, and it made him sick to his stomach.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He forgot for a moment that this was real and that he was no longer sitting behind a screen watching this. The tension in the air was thick as the two stared at each other.

 **"What are you staring at you hairless monkey?"** The gruff and powerful voice of Red asked. Matthew just raised his eyebrow. The dragon voice sounded like a old biker who's out of his prime. And now that's he's paying more attention, the dragon was a large red western dragon with two set of wings and a gold horn.

 **"Are you going to keep keep staring at me, or are you going to say something?"** Great Red asked, patience slowly running out. _Wait, there are only few dragons that looked as awesome and terrifying like this in the anime world. Wait, no way. Did that bastard of a troll send me Highschool DXD!? You have got to be kidding me! So this thing is Great Red!? I should be careful, or I'm good as dead._ Matthew thought as a bead of sweat rolled down his neck. Seeing the dragon's annoyed expression, Matthew decided now was a good time to speak.

"You see, I kind of ended up trapped here after a spell of mine backfired. I've been floating around ever since and was trying to find a way out. Then I heard some noises over here and came to investigate and found you." Matthew explained, praying to god Red bought it. But from the look on Red's face, he could tell the dragon was done talking to him.

 _I could just kill this monkey now and get back to doing my stunt's,_ were some of the thoughts rolling through the apocalyptic dragon's head. But then, he realized it would be pretty amusing to teach this monkey not to annoy him. He turn to Matthew.

 **"I believe you, monkey. You caught me on a good day. Normally, I would not offer my services, but, for you, I will give you a one way ticket."** Red said. Since Ophis had stopped coming to annoy him, he had been able to pull of some of his harder tricks. He was in a better mood.

Matthew was surprised that the dragon agreed so easily. He was sure he was going to die. He let out a sigh. Maybe his luck was finally turning around.

He didn't notice Great Red inhaling deeply.

"Thanks. If you could ju-"His sentence was never finished as he felt a strong amount of wind pushing him. He tried to resist, but to no avail. He was getting further and further away from Great Red. He was too busy screaming to notice a tear in the gap behind him.

He flew into it and disappeared.

Red just stared without a care as he finished blowing the pest away. **"Now, back to something really important. Should I do a barrel roll or something new?"** And so, a new battle began as Great Red pondered on what stunt he should do next.

 **Scene Break**

 **Underworld**

The underworld, contrary to most people think, was not all hell fire and brimstone. It was quite like the human world. The only main difference between the two was the the underworld had a purple sky, more landmass, no ocean, and, obviously, humans don't live here. It's mostly divided into two regions: one for the fallen angels and the other for devils.

There were many locations in the underworld, but we are currently focused on the main city in the devil region: Lilith, the capital of the Satan's. Most of the time, it is full of people going through to work or shop.

But on this day, the streets were oddly quiet. Why is this happening, you ask? Well, a few hours ago, a devil was killed by his servant and fled. The last known location of the fugitive was in Lilith. The devil council decided to clear the city to make the search easier. Many searchers were sent into the city in hopes of finding the culprit, but none have turned up anything yet.

Unknown to many, a tear in space opened up on the outskirt of the city. Our protagonist came flying out, waving his arms as he fell on his ass.

"I can't believe that shitty dragon did that. It was by a stroke of luck another tear appeared and I went through. I swear, next time I see that dragon, I'm hitting him with the strongest dragon slayer noble phantasm I have." He said.

He stood up and looked around. It appeared he was outside of a large city surrounded by some forest. Then he looked at the sky it was purple.

"I guess I'm in the underworld. Still better that floating in the void of infinite color." He said. He sat on the ground and took a moment to catch a breather and looked up at the sky.

After a little while, he sat up quickly and reached into his pocket. In his hands appeared the class cards."Man after all that's been going, on I forgot I had these." He grinned and laid the cards out.

Saber

Lancer

Archer (x2)

Assassin

Caster

Berserker

Rider

Shielder

The deck also came with a note.

If you're reading this, Mr. Griffin, then you're still alive and made it past Great Red. Congrats. But if you aren't him and were randomly found this letter and deck, then the cards and note should be disappearing about… now. If it is not gone, and you were still reading, Mister Griffin, listen closely. I have improved on these class cards, from the data from Ruby and Sapphire and made them better. First is the parameters and noble phantasms ranks no longer decrease and as you know, the class cards contain one Heroic spirit for each of the corresponding class.

But that is no longer true. Now, the cards hold more spirits and can be switched. I made a new way to equip them based on that game from your world Persona 3&4\. Just crush the card, and they will switch you into that spirit, and if you want to change just think of the hero that fits for that class. To return back to normal, simply will the card out, and it will return to your hand. Another thing I've sure you noticed is that there are two archer class cards.

One is for the standard servants, and the other is a special card for Gilgamesh, which after getting data from Ruby and Sapphire, I have improved. It now contains his full power. It, by no means, is perfect. The ego of the King of Uruk can never be fully sealed, even by my brilliance, so be warned. He can take over any time if your will is weak. And last, the Shielder. This is a card I'll let you discover on your own. That should be it. I am quite sure I'm not forgetting anything important. Good luck, my new guinea pig.

P.S. When you are done getting set up, set these runes so that I can have a backdoor into that world.

After, he saw a chibi Zelretch giving him a peace sign.

Matthew right eye began to twitch."The fact he did not believe in me surviving and called me a guinea pig is a blow to pride. I'm pretty sure he had my replacement ready if Red killed me." He just let out a sigh before picking up the class card and putting all of them in his pocket except the Saber one. He looked at it.

"I have no idea what heroes are in these cards, but I'm going to have to use them now sooner or later. Better now than on the battlefield." He said.

He crushed the card, and a light covered him. The rush of power was incredible is's just something that can't be described. When he opened his eyes, he was covered in armor, and a sword was in his right hand. It was invisible.

As he looked himself over he heard a soft voice in his head saying the name of the hero he had used.

King Arthur

The first and future king of Britain and his mighty holy sword Excalibur, the sword that can save the world. Matthew had to pause.

With shaking hands, he slowly raised the invisible sword. He released invisible air, and there, in front of him, was Excalibur. It shined as its brightness overtook the area.

It looked slightly different. It took him a moment to realize it was not the Excalibur from Fate/Stay Night that Arturia used. It was from Fate/Prototype.

He began to swing the sword around to test it.

"Man, never held a sword in my life, but these movements feel so natural. But I still feel like I'm not completely ready. Sure, I have his memories and his instincts, but I'm going to need to do some training to even get close to Arthur's skill with this blade. Besides, doing that might help me get better with whatever other heroes are in the card."

After doing more practice swings to get used to the sword he reverted back to his normal appearance. "Okay now I should get to summoning my servant. Which hero should I summon first?" As he was pondering, he heard the sound of people running in his direction. They sounded pretty angry. Thinking quickly, he looked around and saw a huge bolder. He quickly hid behind it.

 **Scene Break**

A beautiful young woman could be seen running. She was wearing a black kimono covered in dirt and tears. It was held by a yellow obi, decorated by a set of golden beads and an ornate headband. She was also quite voluptuous, but the most eye-catching feature were the two cat ears on her head and her tail.

This is Kuroka. What is the reason she's running, you ask?

It began with her killing her master after he tried to experiment on her sister. When she returned from doing one of her contracts in the human in world, she saw her master with her beloved sister drugged and strapped to a table. Her master was yelling some bullshit about giving devil's the power of senjutsu and youjutsu, and the death of her sister would be the first step. In a fit of rage, she used her fist senjutsu and struck his heart, causing his heart to explode.

After that, she tried to flee with her sister, but her former master's subjects would not allow that. She had to battle them. She defeated some of them, but they managed to take her sister and escape. After that, she pretty much had the whole devil world hot on her heels.

She tried to flee to the human world, but every time she tried to make a magic circle to teleport, she was attacked. So, she headed to Lilith and hoped to hide there, but after the devil council cleared out the city, they sent high class devils and their subjects after her. She had to battle her way out of the city. It was a grueling challenge, but she did it.

Now, she was outside the city. She thought she was home free until she saw three high class devil standing out there. They were friends of her master, and they looked quite angry.

"So you think you leaving her alive you filthy black cat." One of them said as he stared at her with his beady eyes roaming over her form mentally undressing her, Kuroka felt a shiver go down her spine at the way he was looked at her.

"But first we could have some fun with you before you meet your end" Another of the devils said as he licked his lips. A magic circle formed around his hand and he gave a nod to his companions, who got the idea as they did the same. Kuroka just glared at them and flared what little magical power she had left. After all she was not was not sure she could take them all out, cause she's not one hundred percent. But she would not die here she could not die here until she saw her sister again!.

The three High class devils fired their attacks at her. She managed to dodge and fire her own counter attack, but it barely reached. They had powerful barriers up. She cursed when she realized she did not have enough power to break through it.

"You're not going to win this. Give up. I don't like having damaged merchandise. If you give up now, we could protect you. Just become our slave. It's that simple." One of them said. Kuroka just glared.

"Like hell I'm giving up! I'd sooner die than be a whore for you!" She shouted, focusing on breaking through their shields

The fight continued to draw on with Kuroka dodging, and firing counter attacks when she could. The three devils simply stared on in amusement as Kuroka wore herself down trying to get to them. They began walking towards her, since she began to waver. They tried to get closer, but Kuroka move back until she fell to her knees, using up the last of her power.

"So, cat, you finally ran out of steam. Don't worry. You'll be put to good use." Kuroka just stared in fear. Would this be how it ends? Raped and killed by these bastards? She did not regret what she had done today. If she could, she would do it all over again to protect her sister.

 _I'm sorry Shirone, I guess you won't be seeing your big sister again._ She hardened her resolve. She would not give these bastards the satisfaction. She glared at them, refusing to show them weakness.

"Yes, that look in your eyes is beautiful. I can't wait till we break you." One of the devils said with a smirk But before they could get any closer, a strong gust of wind pushed them back from Kuroka.

"Man, you guys are sad. Are you really getting excited over beating an already tired girl and planing to rape her?" a figure asked as he walked past Kuroka. Everyone's eyes widened as the unknown figure appeared out of nowhere.

He wore armor that looked like it was from the medieval era. No one could tell who he was with the hood in the way. In his hand appeared a weapon that was invisible? No one could tell was it was.

"And here I thought you devils had more class, instead of being how most people describe you guys in history, but I guess seeing is believing." The figure said as he rested his weapon on his shoulder. He watched the devils get up and recompose themselves, glaring daggers at the mysterious figure.

"Who the hell do you think you are, interfering in our business?" They asked the figure, who was not even paying them any mind as he was facing Kuroka.

"Are you okay? Can you stand?" The figure asked. Kuroka was still slightly on edge but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just really exhausted." The figure just nodded.

"Don't worry I'll deal with these guys. You rest." He said and turned around and began walking towards the devil's, his weapon still resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Who do you think you are, you little shit? You think this is some type of game?" One of the devils said, but the mysterious figure just kept walking without fear towards them. They began to grow nervous and began to activate their magic. "Don't come any closer. We will kill you!" One of them stammered. The nervousness in their voices was plain to the figure.

He clicked his tongue. "You devils think you're hot shit, where most of you never trained a moment in your life. I'm pretty sure the only reason you beat the girl behind me, was because she was already tired by the time you found her. You make me sick!" The figure growled, and the devils' fear was momentarily forgotten, and replaced with rage after being talked down by this nobody.

They began to bombard him with spells, and the figure and the area where covered in fire, ice and other powerful magics.

The three devils continued to fire spells until they had nothing left, and fell to the ground in a panting mess.

"Take that you no-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. The figure was standing in the place they just bombarded in the same position. He was leaning on his weapon in a lazy posture. To everyone's shock, he was perfectly fine.

"Well, I hope you're done with your tantrum, because I'm ending this now." The figure said as he disappeared in a burst of speed. The devils did not know what hit them, as they felt extreme pain in their chests. When they looked down, they all saw large cuts on their chests. Blood gushed out. All that could be heard were screams as they all fell to the ground, very much injured but still alive, Barely.

Kuroka just watched in amazement. She knew those three devil were quite powerful, but they were just put down like children. She could of have taken them if she weren't so tired.

She watched as the figure made his way to her. She tensed slightly. Even though she was happy he helped, he was still a stranger. The figure stopped a few feet away from her and raised his hands up.

"Woah, woah. I come in peace." He began lowering his hood, revealing brown hair and blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. "See, I'm not here to hurt you. And I'm even putting my weapon down." And Matthew stabbed his sword into the ground.

He watched as she relaxed. Then she promptly fell to the side. He panicked and ran up to here and checked her pulse. "Oh, thank god. She just passed out. I'm surprised she managed to keep going to begin with. I should get her out of here before reinforcements arrive. I'm pretty sure that battle attracted a lot of attention." Matthew said to himself. He picked up Kuroka and dashed into the forest to find a place to rest.

 _Well this was troublesome and could have went better, but on the bright side, got some battle experience and save a beautiful girl. So I say today was a job well done,_ Matthew thought as he disappeared into the forest.

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: Well everyone welcome to chapter 2 and first off let me say thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited this fic. it means a lot that you guys enjoyed my idea for the story.**

 **Now onto what happened in this chapter, as you could see after Zelretch little visit he teleport Matthew to the dimensional gap. Where he encountered said guardians of that world Great Red. who as you can all see was in a pretty good mood, since Ophis has not been bugging him for the last few day.**

 **After their short conversation (If you could really call it that) He end up in the underworld, a few hours after Kuroka killed her master and Koneko's imprisonment. And as most of you have already guessed, this fic was set a little bit before the canon event of DXD starts. And the last thing was the Introduction of the class cards 2.0 which Zelretch improved on and one of the many heroes in the card with the first install being saber proto. Well that's about it.**

 **I hoped every one enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guy next time. And before I forget servants have been picked. And will be appearing around chapter 5, and first up on the list to be summoned is caster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It's on the first chapter**

 **Chapter 3 You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours**

Night had slowly overtaken the underworld. All was relatively quiet. The nights in the underworld were usually dark, but a few years back, Satan's created an artificial moon to mostly help the new reincarnated devils get used to being down there.

The nights may seem quiet, but if you looked closely, you could see guards running or flying around on the hunt for the stray devil Kuroka and her mystery Savior who helped her escape. When one of the guards were searching the outside of the city of Lilith, they stumbled across the heavily injured high class devils.

The guard immediately called for help, and the high class devils were transported to the hospital in the Stril territory. From what many people heard they're still alive but acquired light poison from a powerful holy weapon. They would have questioned them about they had passed out, but the injured had yet to wake up.

After this had happened, the council was outraged and decided to set a kill on sight order for Kuroka and her accomplice because they demanded she pay for their injustice. After this had had been said many High class devils put in overtime on their hunts but still came up empty handed.

Whoever was helping Kuroka had to be a master at stealth and magic to be able to have hid from them for this long and not get caught.

Oh, how wrong they were.

 **Scene Break**

On the borders of the devil territory a fire could be seen coming from a cave. Two figures could be seen sitting. They happened to be Matthew and a passed out Kuroka, who he propped up against a wall.

"Man, I really hope I got far enough to avoid them tracking me," Matthew said as he moved closer to the fire he made to get warm. He was surprised how cold it was at night in the underworld. He looked over to Kuroka. "The fact that's she's still out off it even after while I've carried her all the way here... She must off went through hell before I meet her." He looked over the injury. Her clothes were pretty beat up.

After getting warmed up, he headed to the entrance of the cave to watch out for any solder or high class devils. He lay back looking at the sky as the moon illuminated it. He had no idea how long it had been since he was in this world. It felt like things had been slightly off, like Kuroka almost being caught.

The light novels never went into a great detail about how Kuroka managed to escape the underworld or if she did try and rescue Koneko at all. But, then again, Ichiei Ishibumi, the author of DXD, either wanted fans to speculate or did not care that much. But at the end of the day Highschool DXD is a harem story with a decent pilot, so he can't blame the guy.

 _Maybe when she wakes up I could make a deal with her to get me out of the underworld,_ Matthew thought.

As Matthew kept speculating he did not notice the movement of his guest as she began to slowly wake up. Kuroka slowly open her eyes. The first thing that registered in her mind was she felt pretty weak right now. The other thing was she was sitting against something. She looked around. She seemed to be in a cave. She panicked before she remembered she was being saved. There seemed to be a fire that looks like it has been going for a while. She noticed a figure at the entrance to the cave and slowly approached it.

While Kuroka began to approach the figure, she used her senjutsu to gauge their power. Her eyes widened. His magical power was like a raging ocean. Even her old master's contract magician never had this much power, and he was the top of his class.

The closer she got the more the magical pressure grew denser, but she was able to make out a appearance. He appeared to be in deep thought.

As Kuroka got closer she accidentally kicked over a rocks which hit the wall and echoed of the cave. _"Shit!"_ She stood still. He slowly got up, dusted himself off, and turned back to face her a surprised looked on his face.

"Woah I'm surprised you are even moving right now, given how much energy you used up... Are you alright? You need anything?" Matthew asked as he began to examine Kuroka. She was okay physically, but her magical energy had yet to fully restore.

Kuroka stayed quiet, her amber eyes looking over the man in front of her. He was practically a open book in front of her. His posture was relaxed, as if not expecting anything, and his eyes still held the innocence of not taking a life. His aura is completely different from the one that had saved here, but she did feel traces of it on him.

While Kuroka was studying Matthew, he raised his eyebrow as he realized how deep in thought she was.

 _I can't tell if she doesn't believe me as a threat or she's trying to gauge me._ _I guess a little of both. It's pretty understandable of her not to trust be much especially some random person who saved your life._

After a few more minutes of Kuroka staring, she finally spoke. "Who are you?" Her amber eyes stared into blue ones.

Matthew released a sigh of relief. The way she was looking at him made him a little nervous focusing on her. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Kitty. The name's Matthew Griffin, magician in training," he said finishing with a smile. He really hoped he had made good impression on her.

She stared at him with a raised eyebrow at the introduction and him calling her "Miss Kitty." but ignored it.

"Now that I introduced myself, shouldn't you do the same? Or do you want me to call you Miss Kitty during our time together?" Matthew asked with a small grin.

Kuroka let out a sigh. "Kuroka. My name is Kuroka," she said, checking his reaction checking to see if he knew of her deeds in the underworld. Instead, all she got from him was a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kuroka. Would you mind explaining why you were being chased by those three devils?" Matthew asked curiously as he began walking towards the fire. Kuroko followed.

As they both reached the fire, Kuroka began her story of how she killed her master to save her sister. Her sister was captured, and she had to battle her way out off Lilith, encountering the devils and ending up here. Matthew just released a whistle, impressed.

"I won't lie, that was one hell of a story, Kuroka. You were lucky I was just passing by and decided to help," he said with a grin. It was pure luck that helped him land where he did. If he had left the area, who knew what would have happened.

"Now it's your turn to answer some questions. What were you doing outside of Lilith?" Kuroka narrowed her eyes.

"I was collecting some herbs and other material out here for a potion I plan to make. I met you by chance."

"How did you best the three high-class devils?"

"Sorry, trade secret. Plus. we just meet." After that no more questions were raised. Matthew guessed that Kuroka's desire had been quenched for now. They descended into a peaceful silence.

"So... what are your plans now, Kuroka? Plan to hide or flee to the human world?" Matthew asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"I was planning to escape to the human world and regain my bearings and save my sister, nya." Kuroka turned a thoughtful look to Matthew. He did raise an eyebrow and the nya at the end.

"But it seems fate has other plans... like giving me a very powerful magician in training who appeared as my shining knight."

Matthew eyed her, feeling a little unnerved with the way she was looking at him "...I don't like where this is going." He watched as Kuroka came a little closer to him and leaned in, intentionally or unintentionally giving him a view of her cleavage. He was banking on the former.

"So, little magician, how about we make a deal? You help me break my sister out of where she is being held, and you can tell me to do anything, and I mean anything~ nya." Matthew just stared at her, thinking over what she said. He just had one question.

"Why? Why ask some random stranger you don't even know for even a hour?" he shot at her.

Not wasting any time, she responded, "Why'd you bother saving my life?"

 _Damn, got me there,_ Matthew thought. He mostly helped because he already knew who she was. Plus, he was not going to let those assholes catch her, but he was not going to tell her that.

Sighing, Matthew just stared at the cat girl in front of him. He could just easily turn her down and try and find his own way to the human world, preferably after he summoned a servant (hopefully a caster class servant skilled in teleportation). He just hoped he remembered which heroes fell into which class. _My history is kind of rusty. When I get to the human world, maybe I should head to a library,_ he thought.

But if he did try to summon a servant down here, he might end up drawing unwanted attention to himself from the high amount of mana he would be releasing. And he'd rather not get pulled into the spotlight yet until he felt safe and his skills with magic craft were good enough to defend himself.

While Matthew got lost in his thoughts weighing the pros and cons of accepting the deal, he never noticed Kuroka snapping her finger at him to get his attention. "Wha? Oh, I'm sorry, Kuroka, what did you say?"

"I said I know I'm beautiful, but you don't have to stare," Kuroka said with a teasing smirk. It took him a minute to process what she said, and he turned his head in embarrassment.

 _Damn this woman._

After regaining his bearings, he stared at Kuroka. Her playful smirk disappeared. She stared at him with a serious expression. "So, have you made your mind?" she asked.

Her amber cat eyes staring into his soul making him feel slightly uncomfortable. He forgot under all the teasing and joking that she was a devil and could easily put him down if she wanted to. The only reason she probably didn't was he helped her out and he could be useful. At the end of the day, they were at best acquaintances.

He looked back at her. "Alright, I'll help you save your sister, but you shouldn't expect to rely on me too much in combat."

She raised a brow at that. "I assumed with the way you took down the three devils that were attacking me you were pretty good at combat."

At that, Matthew snorted. "I only won was because they somewhat underestimated me, and by the time they did end up taking me seriously, I ended up overwhelming them. Plus, I was an unknown, and that helped with the battle as well." He had to count himself lucky that they were some of the many highs class devils that did not train or ones from a greater house. If they were, that battle would have gone a whole lot differently.

Sighing, Kuroka just stared at him blankly. "Can you at least perform basic spells like fire, water, wind, earth?" She nodded if worst came to worst he could just install a caster card and cast some basic spell's, simple. Kuroka nodded "Good you won't be totally helpless. As she said this she began to stand up dusting her Kimono off "Come on let's go!" she said and began walking towards the entrance to cave.

"Woah, woah, woah! Are we not going to go over a plan or something? And how can you walk after you used up so much energy?" Matthew sprang to his feet.

Kuroka just turned to him. "I just needed to rest for a bit. My magical energy is enough for combat, and as for what we're doing, I'll tell you on the way."

Rolling his eyes at the cat women, he quickly put out the fire and caught up to her.

"So are you teleport us there?" Matthew asked, seeing as how that would be the fastest way.

"Nope," Kuroka answered.

"Why not? It would save us time. Plus, it beats walking."

"Well, I would if I could. but the place they're holding my sister blocks magic circles that have not been authorized," she said.

"Fine, whatever. Besides, that how far is it from here?" Matthew asked while he filed away how the prison that held Kenko stopped magic circles.

 _Maybe a generator or a spell that could be broken? Maybe rule breaker could help?_

"It's not that far, trust me, nya," Kuroka said cheerfully. Matthew just sighed. At least he could use the time to prepare and think of a way to survive.

 **Scene Break**

"How was... that not far, Kuroka!" Matthew panted.

"Come on, this was a light walk at best," Kuroka shot back. Matthew just glared daggers at her.

That "light walk" as she called it took two hours of non-stop walking since they were out in the open for so long. And since Kuroka wanted to get there ASAP, they didn't really rest much. And the underworld was pretty cold at night, which did not help their cause much.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Matthew said, slightly irritated. Then he noticed something. "How come you're not complaining about the cold with that thin kimono you're wearing?"

Kuroka stopped and stared at him as if he had asked a stupid question but answered nonetheless. "Just pump a little magic through your body. It should shield you from this type of cold," Kuroka said and watched in amusement as his hand met his face and him repeatedly calling himself stupid.

Said woman watched as a faint blue light surrounded him and disappeared as quickly as it came. A look of satisfaction appeared on his face along with a cheeky smile. "Haaa... So much better. I hate the cold."

Kuroka just looked at him in curiosity. "I'm surprised you did not do that from the start. Are you that bad at magic control? Aren't you supposed to be a magician in training? I'm surprised your master did not teach you this," Kuroka said with a smirk. Matthew turned away a light dust of pink on his face.

"It's not my fault I have too much power to control. Sometimes it makes it hard to control the flow of magi to my body. Hell, I barely can cast weak tier spells without them blowing up in my face because I put too much power into them."He kind of forgot that magic could be used to ward off the elements and do a crap ton of other things, but the rest was a lie. He did not enjoy lying to Kuroka, but telling her the truth about him being a fake magician and not from this world might make her think he's crazy.

Plus, there's always the off-chance that she might just leave him, and that would derail all his plans. Maybe when they got to the human world, he would tell her.

"Well, my master was a busy man, so I mostly taught myself. But when he did get the time, he did train me, and I always will be grateful for that," Matthew said with a fake smile.

"What was your master's name?" Kuroka asked. She jumped back in slight surprise as Matthew stared at her with a look that she could not place and remained silent. After a few minutes, she was about to drop the subject when he spoke.

"Zelretch, his name is Zelretch. That's all you need to know for now." He was still kind of pissed about Zelretch sending him here against his will. The only reason he brought him up was that he needed a cover story.

"Anyway, how much farther?" Matthew asked, wanting to get back on topic.

"Just over this cliff and it will be in view," Kuroka said. Not too long after saying that, they saw their destination. Its appearance shocked Matthew.

"You have got to be kidding me… Are you sure this is where they're holding your sister?"Kroka just turned and glared at him "Of course I am. I can sense my little Shirone here."

Raising his hand to calm her, he said, "I was expecting some type of prison, not something that looks like the freaking Colosseum! I mean, seriously, why is this here?" To his surprise, Kuroka just gave a casual shrug.

"As you know a lot of building in the underworld are based on the one from the human world. Some devil's copied some famous landmarks as well this is one of them." Kuroka said finishing her explanation

"So what did most devils do here?" Matthew asked, still keeping his eyes glued to the Colosseum

"Isn't it obvious? Back during the time of the original Satan, they made criminals fight to the death here for even placed bets back then. But after the civil war between the old faction and the new, this place fell out of use. But since the introduction of the evil pieces, there has been a rise in stray devils, and most of the strays get sent here for death, most of the time in front of an audience and to make sure newly resurrected devils don't rebel, unless they escape into the human world where it's free game for anyone to kill."

Matthew just nodded.

"So what now? Are we just scouting the place for a way to break your sister out?"

"Yeah, you're correct. They're holding Shirone in the innermost depths, mostly likely locked in a cell. The plan is to do a little scouting, see if there is a way to break in, see how many guards are on duty, and get rid of the magical barrier that is surrounding the Colosseum," Kuroka finished.

Matthew whistled at that. "It seems you have this mostly thought out, but doing this by yourself originally sounded suicidal at best. You're lucky I came around while I did, or it might have been two sisters getting put to the ax f you failed in rescuing her."

She nodded slightly. "I was going to get help in the human world before you showed up. But after seeing what you can do, I changed my plan slightly since I have more people. You did end up saving me some cash on hiring people."

Matthew just remained silent.

"For know, let's just start. We'll meet back here in twenty minutes," Kuroka said and stretched slightly before getting down on all fours. Matthew raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

A second later, a smoke puff covered Kuroka. Matthew turned around and began to cough slightly. After the smoke cleared, he was greeted not by the beautiful raven woman from before, but an adorable black cat with hazel eyes and two tails.

"So what do you think, nya! Am I not adorable?" Her cat eyes seem to grow even larger, and she flattened her ears on her head. Was she pouting?

 _Must resist the petting the cat. Must resist._ _Seriously, does this woman have to tease me now?_ He sighed. _But I guess she would not be Kuroka if she did not put in a little teasing every once in awhile, and I guess in some way it's helping to lighten the mood._ Deciding to have a little revenge, he kneeled next to Kuroka and reached his hand out with a dangerous glint in his eyes. As if sensing his emotions, she backed up a little.

"Wait what are you-" Before she could finish, she felt an amazing pleasure from behind her ear. Matthew just kneeled there with a smug look on his face as he gently scratched behind her ear.

 _You know, this is a lot more fun then I thought it would be. Plus, it is kind of fun messing with Kuroka like this. She is really adorable, even though I would never tell her that._ He felt Kuroka lean more into his hand and began purring.

This went on for a few minutes until Matthew stopped. He watched as Kuroka regained her senses. "Man, Kuroka you should hav-" Matthew did not even get to finish as he felt something fly towards his face and began to scratch him. He fell to the ground, trying to pull whatever was attacking him off his face. After struggling for who knows how long, he managed to pull the culprit off and hold it at arm's length. "Was that really necessary Kuroka!?" He promptly ignored the scratches on his face, and thanked God he was fast enough to pull Kuroka off him before she broke skin.

Said cat just stuck her tongue out at him. She broke free and turned her back to him. She began making her way down the cliff to do what Matthew assumed was to scout. "You know, I kind of deserved this in a way," Matthew said idly and began making his way down as well. "Upper body strength don't fail me now."

 **Scene Break**

The trek down the cliff was less than ideal for Matthew. His lack of muscle made it difficult to go down all at once, so he took breaks in between, which made going down take longer. After what felt like an eternity, he finally made it down and just flopped on his back.

"Woah made it!" Matthew said in triumph. He was so caught up in his victory he did not notice the small black cat lazily waiting for him on a bolder.

"Took you long enough, nya. I was beginning to fall asleep," Kuroka said in bored tone.

Matthew just gave her a death glare "Go to hell!"

"Already there." Kuroka gave him a fanged grin.

Matthew just gave her dull look and sat up, rubbing his temples. "All this aside, we're a lot closer to the Colosseum now, right?" He noticed a few guards. Luckily, they were far enough not to be seen.

"Well, I believe it's time to split up. You take north and I'll take south. Remember the plan, and if all goes well, we'll meet back here in twenty." Hearing no complaints from her ally, she began making her way to the south end of the Colosseum.

"Be careful Kuroka. Don't do anything stupid and get caught. I'm not going to be able to protect you this time." Matthew crossed his arms.

Kuroka just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I can handle myself. You should really be focusing on yourself. My presence is pretty much concealed. I don't know how you are going to sneak in." Kuroka just watched as a mysterious grin came on his face, but he said nothing. "Fine, whatever. Just don't get caught." She disappeared.

Once Matthew was sure she was gone, he pulled out a class card. It was the assassin card. With their presence concealment, he was sure scouting was going to be a piece of cake. His mind already set on the person he wanted to install, he quickly went over their history. Once he was sure, he crushed the card. Light enveloped him, and he felt a rush of power. Not as great as the first time he installed, but that was to be expected with who he was now.

His appearance had changed. His normal outfit was completely covered in darkness. Even his hair wasn't spared. A hood and a skull mask were added as well. In his hand was a daggers. He heard the same soft voice from before announcing the hero he installed.

Hassan-i-Sabbah.

He was known as the old man of the mountains. It is the pseudonym shared by the nineteen leaders of Hashshashin, a medieval Islamic sect based in Persia. These were a few things Matthew could remember about the hero. The rest was a bit blurry, but he had the gist of it down. He also found out the version of assassin he got was cursed arm.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He began to perform some acrobatics. Even though he did mess up a little on some, he felt he did pretty well. He had also taken note of how he was barely making a sound while he was moving around. He also began to do some practice swings with his dagger. He had no plans to use it to kill anyone unless he was in a bad spot. Plus, the assassin class was not meant for combat. Quick and deadly strikes.

That's the way of most assassins.

Once he was done with his practice, he made his way to the north end of the Colosseum. Along his route, he ended up spotting some guards making their rounds. He flipped his shadow hood up, and he felt that presence concealment activate. He made sure to keep a good distance from them and hide. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Man. this place is pretty well built, but, then again, I guess it'll have to be to keep people from escaping." He ran his hand through his hair. "But damn, there are a lot of guards. I mean, come on, there can't be that many reincarnated devils that kill their master or try to escape can there?" DXD focused on Rias and Issei. As far as he knew, he had no idea how most of devil kind as whole treated them.

His mind drifted to a nun and holy maiden breaking devil, Diodora Astaroth. Matthew clenched fists and remembered what that bastard did to all those young women. Hell, If Rias never saved Asia, who knew what would have happened to her.

Shaking his head from these thoughts, he continued his scouting. He didn't find anything of real interest.

But he did find out a little bit about Shirone execution from some guards he eavesdropped on.

 _So they moved it to this afternoon. If I remember correctly, it will be called off and Sirzech ends up freeing her and convincing the devil counsel to let her be in Rias peerage. Not like I'm going to let that happen to begin with._ He paused and looked up into the night sky. _Kuroka and I will not fail!_ He continued on.

After gathering a little bit more information, he felt he spent enough time and began to head to the rendezvous point to meet up with Kuroka.

"I feel like after today a lot of things are going to be different." Matthew said and increased his speed.

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: Well, I'm alive and final got this chapter finished after some stuff in life kept me busy. Again I'm sorry for the delay but since school's over for me, I got more time to write so, expect more chapters coming out too.**

 **On another note some small things happen in this chapter, like Kuroka and Matthew alliance and there plan to break out Shirone. Another small thing is the introduction of the next heroes in the assassin class card. Hassan-i-Sabbah cursed arm version, I mostly picked him because he was the easy's spirit Matthew would remember from the series and use as well.**

 **I know the story's starting off slow, but things will pick up once Matthew leaves the underworld, and that's when we get into the real meat of the story.**

 **So until next time guys.**


	4. Update Notice

**Update Notice**

I'M Alive ahahahahahahah!. Now with jokes aside it's Crystal Winged Angel bring you this update before throwing your weapons at me about how this is not a chapter and why i disappeared for so long, hear me out I wanted to let you guys know yes, I'm alive and plan to continued to update this story hopefully regularly the reason why I stop mostly just life stuff that I will not bore any of you with. I hopefully will be able to get the lasted chapter out for people but at least early september when I do this will be deleted. Until the next chapter latter everyone.


End file.
